Connected security/control systems for businesses, homes, buildings, apartments, and other protected areas are typically in communication with a central monitoring station that is located remote from the connected security/control system and that functions to monitor events associated with the electronic devices controlled/monitored by the connected security/control system, particularly, events associated with the connected security and safety devices of the connected security/control system, Typically, the communication is between the central monitoring station and a control panel of a connected security/control system and via a communication path that can be a wireless signal connection, a hard-wired signal connection, or combination of wireless and hard-wired signal connections, Problems can occur when communication is lost between the control panel and the central monitoring station, which can occur when there are issues with the communication path, such as, for example, when there are issues with any wireless signal network, and/or hard-line network that forms part of the communication path, when the firmware of the control panel crashes, when the control panel has been tampered with by an intruder, and/or when there is a power loss to the control panel. When this occurs, the control panel is not able to alert the central monitoring station of any events, including any alarms, that occur in the connected security/control system, the central monitoring station is not able to establish a two-way voice communication that is protected/controlled by the connected security/control system, the control panel may be unable to initiate any connected alarm devices in response to a connected sensor indicating that such alarm devices should be initiated, and a technician may have to be sent to the site in order to fix any issues associated with the control panel and the communication path, with an associated delay in the functionality of the connected security/control system.